


Behind The Bookshelf

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Terezi have some naughty fun in the library of their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Bookshelf

"Ohhh fuck…" moaned John, head tipping back against the bookshelf. He closed his eyes, listening to the quiet slurping that the girl beneath him was doing as she gave him an enthusiastic blowjob. "Ahhh…"

Terezi slipped John's cock out of her mouth and gave it a bit of a stern squeeze, looking up at him. "Can you be any louder, John?"

"Sorry… Heh…" He gave a nervous smile. "Still my first blowjob…"

"Yeah, I can tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned, feeling somewhat inadequate.

Instead of replying, Terezi went back to sucking John's cock, swirling her tongue around the head and looking up at him with a smirk, a hand on John's knee. The teenage boy could only bite his lip in response, trying to keep his moans under control. It wasn't like this library was empty.

What if someone had passed by? What if someone had already heard him? He's never felt such a strange mixture of unease and arousal, and it spurred John to speak up about this.

"Hey, uh… Terezi…" he began, keeping his hand on the girl's head. "W-What if someone finds us?" Terezi rolled her eyes and shrugged with indifference, keeping her lips wrapped around the gently throbbing shaft in her mouth.

Thankfully, John took care of himself down here, and his musk was intoxicating to her. Terezi continued to suck John off, moving her other hand to gently caress John's balls. Usually, guys liked it when she did that, and apparently John was no exception.

He moaned again, covering his mouth with one hand, and keeping the other one on Terezi's head. She smiled at the knowledge that she was doing a good job. At the knowledge that John didn't want her to stop.

She was clearly _so_ much better than his girlfriend.

There were footsteps that seemed to come from below the two students. On the second floor of the library, and in this particular corner, others rarely paid attention nor seemed to care. This just also happened to be one of Terezi's favorite spots to bring guys to. Doing this in public gave the girl such an intense _thrill_ , and she loved to see their reactions.

John, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly worried about the footsteps beneath them. He felt a slight pang of guilt from this - this was technically cheating on Roxy, wasn't it…? It all happened so fast. One second, John was trying to find a textbook, and suddenly this girl was on her knees in front of John, having grabbed his hand and led him to this part of the library.

He tried not to think about Roxy too much while Terezi gagged on his dick, instead bringing his thoughts on the girl beneath him. John shuddered slightly, his thick shaft throbbing warmly in the girl's mouth. John's never experienced something like this before, and doubted he would last much longer…

Terezi loved this hobby of hers, and brought her head down to take all of John into her mouth, his sensual scent intoxicating her. The girl snaked a hand down between her legs, and slipped her fingers into her panties to touch herself as she pleased him.

Teasing at the folds of her pussy, Terezi uttered a barely-audible moan as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking John off and tasting the precum that dribbled from the tip of his cock. The footsteps beneath her seemed to continue, and a small conversation was happening now.

Ultimately, Terezi didn't care about who was speaking, or who was walking past, or who was on the verge of discovering them. As long as she had a hard dick in her mouth, she was happy. Letting her exhibitionist qualities come out was only the cherry on top.

She could feel John's fingers tighten in their grasp of her hair, and she could feel his cock twitch suddenly in her mouth. That was all the warning she had before John had reached his orgasm, pumping his load of warm cum deep into Terezi's eager mouth, spurting his gooey essence onto the tongue of the expert student.

John suppressed his loudest moan yet, covering his mouth and closing his eyes as he reached his climax, emptying himself into the mouth of this girl who was, most definitely _not_ his girlfriend. He opened an eye to peek down at Terezi, watching as the girl quickly gulped down his load, her hand still in her panties.

As the rest of John's load of cum slid down Terezi's mouth, the girl pulled away with a teasing look. "Pfft, that was even faster than I thought, Egdork." John glanced away with a huff as Terezi licks her lips.

"First time, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, but there better be more where that came from!" Terezi slipped her hand out from her panties and got up onto her feet in front of John. "Wanna know what you taste like? Here!"

She surprised John with a deep and sudden kiss, pushing the boy up against the bookshelf. She had him right where she wanted him, and didn't want him to leave just yet. There was more fun to be had until next class.

John almost wanted to pull away upon the realization that this would go further. He didn't want to disrespect Roxy more than he already had. And yet… a greater part of John wanted to push Roxy out of his mind, and focus here and now on Terezi instead. The girl was certainly forward, and John found himself leaning just a little bit closer, returning the kiss with more unease, yet arousal.

In the middle of the long kiss, John felt delicate fingers wrap around his cock, and start to stroke him slowly, pumping up and down in a nice rhythm. Terezi moaned into the kiss, moving her hand back and forth as she jerked John off.

Breaking the kiss, Terezi then moved to John's neck, attacking him with smooches and teasing little licks. John practically squeaked from the pleasure, and quickly covered his mouth again.

"Someone's going to hear you. You make more noise than a girl~" teased Terezi, whispering into John's ear. John shuddered at the sensation of Terezi's hot breath, leaning close to her as she jerked him off. He already reached his orgasm, but would have no trouble building up another one with Terezi's help.

She continued to leave little kisses across John's neck, nibbling and sucking on his skin to get him flustered. Her hand never stopped stroking - moving up and down over and over again as she kept her fingers wrapped around John's dick.

"Bet your girlfriend never did anything like this, huh?" whispered Terezi, keeping John pressed up against the bookshelf as she jerked him off. John could only whimper and moan softly, shaking his head no. "Ha, that's what I thought. You know you can come to me whenever you want some REAL fun, John… Do you like this?"

He nodded quickly, not wanting Terezi to stop. Everything about her was intoxicating: her voice, her words, her sexual appetite, her experience… John was hooked, needless to say, and was already looking forward to their next encounter before this one had reached its climax.

John slowly opened his eyes, catching sight of Terezi's face as she stroked him. She was staring right at him, smiling mischievously, like she was enjoying this just as much as he was, if not more. Before he could make a comment, she pressed her lips to his, pulling John into a hard kiss as she picked up speed, stroking him faster.

The kiss is effective in muffling his sudden moan of ecstasy, and John reaches another orgasm, his cock twitching as he shot out his second load of cum. Terezi kept her rhythm, stroking John to his second orgasm and feeling his warm and gooey cum splatter over her fingers. The rest of John's load is shot out onto the floor of the library, yet neither of them seem to care in their moment of peak pleasure.

Slowly but surely, Terezi stops stroking John's dick, and she giggles. Lifting her hand up to her mouth, She laps up the cum on her fingers, winking at John. "Oooh, nice… You really liked that one, huh?"

He nodded, sighing pleasurably as he leaned against the bookshelf. "F-Fuck, yeah, I did…" He watches as Terezi uses her tongue to clean her fingers, drinking down the little mess that John had made.

"Playing with you is real fun, John. We should do it more often! Too bad we have class soon… Same time tomorrow?" She made sure to keep her voice low enough so only John could hear her, and grinned as he nodded firmly.

"Heh, yeah, alright," said John, "Same time tomorrow…"

"Good!" Terezi patted herself down, making sure she didn't look too disheveled. Her hair could use some work, but it was something she could focus on later. Getting down in front of John again, she kissed the tip of his cock sweetly and helped him get his boxers and pants back up.

Not long after, Terezi sits in class, and marks a little check next to John's name. Beneath his name were a few others, yet it doesn't take long for Terezi to circle the one directly beneath John's: Dave Strider.

 _Hmm. Maybe after lunch_ , she thought. As she subtly applied her lipstick, she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
